


i'ma put you to sleep (death by sex)

by PhantomHex



Category: The Hex Lore
Genre: Clubbing, Drugs, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Magic, Stripping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomHex/pseuds/PhantomHex
Summary: una chica tiene que hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir.es tan solo un poco de polvo mágico.título sacado de "death by sex" de kim petras (se recomienda escuchar antes de leer)





	i'ma put you to sleep (death by sex)

Una multitud se formó alrededor de ella: una chica hermosa, con curvas voluptuosas y una piel imposiblemente rosada y centelleante, bajando y subiendo del caño como si estuviese levitando, como si la gravedad no la afectara.

Lentamente, bajó del caño en una posición ornamental, hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo del escenario. Caminó hacia uno de los hombres en el borde de la platea, cubierto en sudor y con su cabeza rojiza visible a través de su cabello casi inexistente, cual cerdo.

El hombre extendió un billete, el cual ella tomó, dejando su mano rozar por unos segundos más de los necesarios. Su encanto era innegable, casi como si tuviera un velo mágico a su alrededor que hacía que todo se viera diez veces más atractivo, de otro mundo.

La muchacha hizo una leve reverencia, mientras la voz del DJ hacía eco por todo el club, presentándola como Spectra y pidiendo más y más aplausos para ella. Con su sonrisa cautivadora y sus curvas demasiado generosas para ignorar, todo el público estaba seducido.

Mientras tanto, en la barra, la verdadera Spectra charlaba con su amiga, la bartender, que le ofreció un trago que fue negado. Emitir glamours como el de recién tomaba trabajo mental, y ya podía sentir la jaqueca viniendo de procurar semejante ilusión para que todo el club la viera como algo real. Con suerte le alcanzaría la fuerza mental para robar un par de billeteras antes de irse del club.

Con un último saludo se despidió de su amiga, caminando entre la multitud, buscando expertamente algún hombre suficientemente rico y suficientemente estúpido para caer por una ilusión a medio hacer.

El hombre que regaloneaba a su ilusión hace unos momentos se le acercó, aún mas sudado y con la camisa a medio abrir, exponiendo su barriga peluda. Este espectáculo desagradable no fue suficiente para distraer al hada de la centelleante billetera metalizada que amenazaba con caer del bolsillo del señor.

Lo tomó de la mano, y con un poco de polvo feérico el hombre la siguió cual perro al callejón de atrás del club. Una brisa sacudió sus cabellos verdes, imposiblemente sedosos y suaves. Lo acorraló contra la pared y comenzó a vaciarle los bolsillos; para algún tercero seguramente parecería que lo estaba manoseando.

Tomó todo lo que encontró de valor, que consistió de la billetera gorda con billetes y las llaves de un auto, y por lo que aparentaba, uno muy caro. Con un golpecito en el hombro y un agradecimiento sardónico, dejó al hombre en el suelo, todavía afectado por el polvo.

Caminó hacia la calle, buscando el auto deportivo, con un click del llavero sonando las alarmas para localizarlo más fácil. Al subirse al auto y cerrar la puerta, pudo lograr escuchar al hombre agarrar a otro de los hombros, culpándole de robarle sus pertenencias, mientras el otro le procuraba que no lo había hecho.

Con una sonrisa pisó a fondo el acelerador, bajando por la avenida oscurecida por la noche, con los sonidos de dos hombres y sus puños rompiéndose contra sus cráneos.

Un día más en el trabajo.


End file.
